Family Reunions
by InvisibleBrunette
Summary: Five years after their first adventure, and they thought their lives may be remotely normal. Well a mysterious man claiming to be family has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**FAMILY REUNIONS**

Disclaimer: I don't own any character that I didn't come up with. It's all Square Enix.

Chapter One

Squall and Rinoa were on the balcony. It was a beautiful night and Rinoa wanted to see the stars. There was a shooting star that caught his attention. She smiled and pointed at it. Squall watched it and looked at Rinoa.

"Yeah" he smiled at her and slowly embraced her. He leaned in close to her face and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Five years had past since that night. Squall was sitting in his office, doing some paperwork.

"_I hate paperwork…"_ He thought. As much as he hated it, it was part of his job as Commander and as a part-time Instructor. Squall pushed the paper back on his desk and leaned back in his chair. He started thing about the past few years since they defeated the sorceress. Zell was in charge of the training center, It turned out Seifer was controlled by Ultimecia and Cid allowed him back into Garden (not that he liked the idea), Selphie was president of the Garden Festival Committee, Irvine took charge of the Disciplinary Committee along with Seifer, Quistis fell in love with and married and man name Markus Hiro who was also and Instructor, and Rinoa became a SeeD member and then an Instructor. She even convinced Squall to get an Instructor license, he taught some fighting classes with Zell's help. Cid had requested they all become Instructors. Squall smiled to himself when he thought of Rinoa and his friends. There was a knock on his door that quickly brought him out of thought.

"Come in" he said. Irvine stepped in along with a blonde haired girl. He immediately recognized her. "Gwinn" he mumbled. Gwinn Supuro, she was thirteen and a strait A student but she wasn't friendly and she got into several fight since she arrived here which was causing Irvine and Squall a lot of grief. He looked at Irvine.

"She was sparring in gym, but she took it too far and beat the crap out of the other kid" Squall looked at an angry Gwinn, then back at Irvine.

"Ze- Ahem… Instructor Dincht had to pull her off. Gave him a nasty black eye" Squall put his hand on his face and sighed.

"Why did you do that Gwinn?" he asked slightly annoyed. Gwinn grunted

"They were callin' me names. And Zell-"

"Instructor Dincht!" Irvine corrected. She rolled her eyes

"Didn't even care!" she finished. Squall stood up from his seat.

"You know very well that isn't true" he said sternly "Irvine, thank you for letting me know. You and Seifer deal with her _this_ time" He looked at Gwinn "If this happens again you, me _and_ Headmaster Cid are going to have a serious talk" Irvine nodded and led Gwinn out of the room.

Rinoa finished up her lessons for the day.

"Alright see you next Monday" she said to her students as the bell rang. Rinoa sat down in her chair as she watched them leave. She heard some of the students say:

"Hello Commander Leonhart" she smiled to herself and waited for Squall to enter. A moment later Squall poked his head through the door then walked inside.

"Have fun with your paperwork?" she teased. Squall rolled his eyes

"No" he said bluntly then smirked. "Do we have anything planned for your birthday?" he asked knowing the answer.

"We're eating lunch with everyone, and it's just us for dinner" she smiled. Squall sat on her desk. He smiled at her and leaned in close. Rinoa did the same. Someone cleared their throat before their lips met. Quistis and Selphie were standing in the doorway giggling.

"Squall, Matron is waiting for you. She's in you office" Quistis stated regaining her composure. Selphie was still laughing. Squall sighed and walked out of the door.

"I don't know why you think it's funny. You guys are just as bad" he mumbled under his breath as he left. He walked down the halls to the elevator. He got a few salutes when he passed cadets and SeeD members. He walked into the elevator and pressed the third floor button. A few moments later he stepped out and was greeted by an Instructor. He was about as tall and Squall, he had short red hair, and bright green eyes. He smirked at Squall.

"Commander Leonhart" he saluted.

"Instructor Hiro" Squall saluted back.

"Have you seen Quistis? I can't seem to locate her" Squall rolled his eyes

"She's with Rinoa and Selphie. Where they went, I don't know" Markus sighed

"Alright. Thank you" Markus said walking away. Squall started towards his office again. It wasn't long before he arrived there he walked inside and shut the door behind him.

There was a woman sitting in the chair that faced the wall.

"Matron?" Squall asked sheepishly. He heard her chuckle as she stood up.

"You wanted to show me something?" she said smiling. Squall smiled in return and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the top drawer. This intrigued Edea. After searching through it a moment Squall pulled out a small box. He set it on the desk and pushed it towards Edea.

"Would Rinoa like this?" Edea could see he was nervous, his face was even flushed. Edea patted his shoulder and picked the box up. She opened it and smiled again.

"Oh Squall, she'll love it"

A young man with a long jet black hair, grey eyes, and a long, thin blade entered a dark room. He approached an older man with short silvery hair in a long silver and blue coat who was sitting in a chair with his chin on his fist.

"Well Johann? Have you brought my grandson and his father here yet?" the man asked. The other man shook his head.

"Not yet Master" he replied "We found out that your grandson is going out tonight. I will personally bring him here"

"What about his father?" the Johann smiled

"Being done as we speak"

"Good" he said simply. "I missed out on his first twenty-two years, and I plan to see him. Thanks to him, my daughter will be with me once more" the older man smiled wickedly.

It was sunset at Winhill. There was a man at Raine Loire's grave, it was her husband Laguna. He ran his fingers over the smooth stone.

"_Why didn't I come back with Ellone? I could have at least been there with you"_ He thought. A single tear fell down his cheek. He quickly wiped it with the back of his hand.

"Guess what Raine" he said sitting down on the ground. His legs strait out and crossed and he was leaning back on his hands. "Squall is going to really surprise his girlfriend" he said. "He really loves her" Laguna smiled to himself "You know he looks a lot like you" he heard someone approaching. He sighed

"Kiros, I told you and Ward to hang out in town" he didn't get a response. Laguna stood up and dusted his pants. A piece of cloth covered the lower part of his face. The cloth's scent burned his nostrils. Laguna struggled to fight the attacker off, but he was starting to black out. Soon he stopped struggling and the black consumed him.

Squall was buttoning up his shirt. It had been a long and anxious day for him. He was meeting Rinoa at dinner in a few minutes. Squall looked at himself in the mirror. He wore black slacks, and shoes. And his shirt was a deep red. He nervously fixed his collar. He took a deep breath and strode out of his room. Cid had an apartment complex (outside of the Quad) built for the graduated SeeD members to live. It was very nice, with two rooms, two SeeD members had to share the place but it wasn't bad. Squall lived with Irvine. He was a pretty good roommate except for staying up all night laughing with Selphie, that got on his nerves. He walked to the entrance but, before he was able to walk outside, Irvine stopped him. He had an irritated look on his face and had Gwinn by the arm. Squall sighed

"What did she do this time?" Squall crossed his arms.

"She got into another fight, and she knocked the kid out cold" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Gwinn this has to stop" Squall said to the her. Gwinn in return looked angrily at him. He looked at Irvine "Take her to her dorm" he glanced at Gwinn then back at Irvine "The Headmaster and I will deal with her tomorrow"

"Alright" he pulled her by the arm "Come on. You're goin' weather you like it or not" Irvine said as they walked out of sight. Squall shook his head and walked into the parking lot. It was a nice night, and it wouldn't be a long drive to Balamb town. He approached his sleek, black car. He stopped and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the box and stared at it a moment, then reached for his keys. There were footsteps coming up from behind.

"What now Irvine?" Squall asked. No answer came. Squall whipped around. There was a man about the same height as him staring at him with emotionless eyes. Squall felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He took a sharp breath but coughed up blood. The man seemed unfazed when the droplets hit his face. He simply watched Squall collapse in front of him, a pool of blood forming under him. The last thing Squall heard was the man laughing, then nothing.

Rinoa sat idly at the table. He wore a crimson red, sleeveless dress, and her hair was in a bun.

"_Squall should've been here. It's been an hour already"_ she thought. She looked at the clock. It was past nine-thirty. Rinoa was getting worried. It wasn't like Squall to be late without calling or a legitimate reason. She reached into her handbag and dialed Squall's cell. It rang and then answering machine picked up. She hung up and dialed Selphie.

"Helloooo?" she answered cheerfully and curiously

"Hi Selphie-" she was cut off

"How's the date going? Is Squall drooling over the dress? Wait why are you calling me?" she asked all at the speed of sound.

"That's why I'm calling. He's not here and I'm getting worried" Rinoa heard Selphie talking to someone

"Irvy said that he left about an hour ago"

"That's it I'm coming back! Something's wrong, I just know it!" Rinoa hung up the cell. She set some gil on the table and rushed out of the restaurant. She ran the short distance to the Dincht's house. She repeatedly knocked on the door until it opened. Zell opened the door.

"Rinoa? What are you doing here?" he asked confused. Rinoa panted.

"No one knows where Squall is. I think something's happened" she breathed. Zell's eyes widened "I need a ride back to Garden" Zell nodded

"Ma I'll be back later" he called grabbing his keys then shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any character that I didn't come up with. It's all Square Enix.

Chapter Two

In record time Rinoa and Zell reached Garden. They split up Selphie and Irvine looked in his office, his room, and any other place they could think of. Zell went after Quistis and Markus to help and Rinoa was left searching the parking lot. She found his car in the same spot it was usually in. She carefully walked up to it, slipping on something. She regained her balance and looked at the spot she slipped. She fell to her hands and knees in shock. It was a large pool of blood. Her hands were completely covered in it. And near it, was a small shinning object. Rinoa shakily picked it up. Tears streamed down her face when she saw Squall's ring, the Griever staring back at her.

"Rinoa!" Quistis called. Everyone was running towards her. "Did you find anything?" she breathed. Rinoa showed the ring to her in blood-stained, trembling hands.

"Look at all the blood" Irvine stated with a pale face. Selphie and Quistis lead Rinoa inside.

"No one can lose that much blood and live without medical attention" Zell said in a serious tone.

"So the person that did this, either left him for dead somewhere or…" Markus trailed off.

"They gave him that attention because they want him alive" Seifer ended.

"If they wanted him dead they would have just left him here" a voice said. They guys turned around. Two men were standing behind them. One was a tall and very muscular man wearing a bandana and had a long scar on the side of his face. The other man was tall, but not as tall as the other man. He was very tone, had a dark tan and braided hair. It was Kiros and Ward.

"JOHANN YOU IDOIT!" the man shouted "I TOLD YOU TO BRING HIM HERE NOT STAB HIM!"

"I'm sorry master" was the reply

"DON'T 'I'M SORRY MASTER' ME! GET HIM HEALED AND THEN SEND THE MOOMBAS TO WATCH KEEP AN EYE ON HIM AND LAGUNA!" Johann bowed and exited the room.

Laguna's senses were coming back to him. His back was up against something hard. He slowly opened his dark green eyes and saw grey stone walls and iron bars surrounding him, and in front of him stood a moomba. It looked at him with big brown eyes and started making noises.

"Laguna?" it squeaked. Laguna looked around.

"What is this place?" he thought out loud. Laguna gathered his strength and stood up though it made his dizzy. The moomba started jumping up and down excitedly and saying

"Laguna! Laguna!" it squeaked again. Laguna knelt down to it.

"Sshh!" he said pressing his finger to his lips. The moomba stopped and ran over to the other side of the cell. It pointed to a figure lying on the floor.

"Laguna!" Laguna stared at the moomba a minute and walked over to it. His gaze followed the moomba's claw. It was Squall. He quickly knelt down to his son's side. He saw Squall's shirt covered in dried blood, but no wound.

"_Whoever brought us here wants us alive… for now"_ he thought. Gently, Laguna lifted Squall up then leaned him up against the wall. The moomba softly pawed at Squall's arm saying 'Laguna' from time to time, but didn't get an answer. Laguna shook his head. He pointed to himself first

"Laguna" then to Squall "Squall" the moomba blinked obviously it didn't understand. Laguna repeated himself and the gesture until it's eyes lit up a couple hours later.

"Squall!" it finally said. Laguna wanted to make sure he didn't just confuse it.

"I'm?" he asked pointing to himself again.

"Laguna!" it squeaked again. He smiled and nodded

"He's?" pointing to Squall it started jumping

"Squall!" Laguna patted it on the head.

"Way to go little moomba!" he laughed. It seemed proud of itself. Laguna leaned up against the wall next to Squall. He began to wonder what was going to happen to them.

"So President Loire's missing too?" Cid asked after being filled in. He scratched his head. "What do they want with a President and a SeeD Commander?" Ward started gesturing, Kiros watching him carefully.

"Ward says it might be because they father and son, but he's not sure" Kiros translated. The others continued talking while Rinoa was sitting quietly in the back. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. All she could think about was Squall when Edea's words started running through her mind.

"_A Sorceress and her Knight have a mental connection. For you and Squall that connection is much deeper. If you tried hard enough you could quite literally read each other's minds"_ That was it! She started focusing in Squall, trying to find him. It seemed like she was out of her body. A barrier was there, wherever Squall was he was unconscious.

"Well?" the older man asked impatiently "Is he awake yet?" Johann shook his head.

"Not yet Master. It turned out he hit his head on the ground and it knocked him out" the older man clenched his fists.

"Tell me when he awakens. Until then leave, I don't want to look at your stupid face!" Johann bowed and left. _"Why did she marry him?"_ he thought _"He was a foreigner! If it weren't for him, she would still be alive" _the man started to think about his past. His only daughter was born and raised in Winhill. She knew all too well that they didn't take too fondly to strangers _especially _Laguna. "Why Raine?" he thought out loud.

Squall opened his eyes a bit. He was stiff and his head hurt terribly. He was in an unfamiliar surrounding.

"_A cell of some sort?" _He thought. He looked around his father was sleeping next to him. He was snoring very loudly. Squall elbowed him. Laguna stirred, but didn't wake. Squall sighed and elbowed him, harder this time. It was no use his father was a very heavy sleeper. Squall shook his head and stood up. He felt light-headed for a moment. He leaned up to the wall and unconsciously, gazed downward.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"I was wondering the same thing" Laguna said half-asleep. "You okay? You were out a long time" Squall nodded. "Alright" Laguna said standing up. "Any ideas?"

"Not one. Any enemies?"

"I don't think so. You?" Squall glanced at him with a raised eyebrow that said 'of course' "Oh right" Laguna said sheepishly. Squall rolled his eyes and started thinking again.

"Do you see any landmarks outside?" Laguna shook his head slowly

"Nope, I was out cold and I think it's safe to assume that you were too" Squall nodded. "I don't get it" the older man mumbled "Who would want us both? I mean only a small number of people know were related, wouldn't they capture one to get to the other?"

"_He's right. Who wants us both? And more importantly, why?"_ Squall thought.

"Master" Johann said, "He is awake now. What shall we do?" his master simply smiled.

"Bring them here Johann. I wish to speak with them" Johann nodded and walked out of the large room and down the hallways. Patiently he waited. About ten minutes later he heard shouting, who he assumed was their prisoners. After a few more moment Johann reappeared with a man with long dark hair, a light colored shirt and pants. And a younger man with chestnut colored hair and stormy eyes and a scar across his face, wearing red and black.

"Hello" he said standing up, but a shadow covered the top of his face. "Laguna and Squall Loire, I assume?" Squall looked angry and Laguna put a hand on his shoulder.

"_My _name is Leonhart" Squall said coldly. The old man laughed

"Your name? I think not grandson" both Laguna and Squall's eyes widened. "You see, you both knew my daughter" he looked at Squall "Well one of you" Squall's face went in neutral, Laguna's face however was full of shock "My daughter was Raine"

"What do you want with us?" Laguna asked in a calm manner. The older man simply chuckled

"I plan to bring her back" Laguna glanced at his son and back at the old man

"How do you plan on that?"

"Easy, with the blood of a lover, and the soul of a family member" he replied coolly.

"You stay away from my son!" Laguna shouted. The man however seemed to be amused.

"Oh that's right. You and Squall have become close," a wicked smile crept onto his face. "Am I correct?"


	3. Chapter 3

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ2

Disclaimer: I don't own any character that I didn't come up with. It's all Square Enix.

Chapter Three

Squall paced. What were they going to do? They had no idea who this man claiming to be his own mother's father. They had no weapons. Nothing, except a moomba that his father was playing with, and it was getting annoying. Squall stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache.

"Squall, is this yours?" Laguna asked handing him a small box. The blue eyed warrior took the box and sighed. "Squall?" his father said "What's in the box" by now he had stood up and was next to his son. Squall didn't say anything, his face totally emotionless as he opened the small box. Inside was a ring with a silver band with one diamond mounted in the center.

"You were going to propose to her, before he got you?" the older man asked. His son still said nothing, but he nodded. Laguna exhaled and stood in front of his only child.

"You know, I didn't have a ring" he said trying to get Squall from over thinking. It worked. Squall tore his eyes away from the ring and looked at Laguna with his head tilted slightly to the side. "_Just like Raine_" he thought. "It's true" the green eyed man said grinning.

While Cid and the others discussed Rinoa stood at the doorway thinking of Squall when a phone rang snapping her out of thought. Cid answered the normal 'Hello' and listened for a moment. His mouth was set in a grim line as the person talked, Rinoa hoped it wasn't bad. But for then, hoping was all she could do.

"Thank you. I will send someone immediately" the headmaster stated hanging to phone up. In turn he looked at the SeeDs and Esthar's president's advisors.

"There's been a report of two suspicious people just now" he stated seriously.

"Why does that concern us?" Zell asked receiving a whack on the arm from Quistis. The blonde Martial artist grumbled rubbing the sore spot but let Cid continue.

"It concerns you because the villagers saw one of them carrying to people that fit the President and Commander's description"

"What village are you talking about Headmaster?" Markus asked. The headmaster took a deep breath before saying the name.

"Winhill"

"You called Master?" Johann said bowing. His master gave a curt nod before speaking.

"People have been suspicious of our activities as of late, Johann" he said eerily calm. "I am certain that someone has contacted Garden by now"

"What should we do sir?" the young man asked. His master let out a maniacal laugher that would send shivers up anyone's spine.

"Prepare them" Johann bowed once again before leaving.

Using the Ragnarok, they were quickly approaching Raine Loire's home of Winhill. They were nervous and in Rinoa's case scared that they may be too late for whatever this man wants. She sat silently staring at the floor, just thinking.

"_Rinoa_" a voice said. The ebony haired woman looked around, then shrugged it off. "_Angel_" there it was again, but she recognized the voice, his voice.

"_Squall?_" she asked mentally.

"_Rinoa, I love you. Remember that_" his voice said fading out.

"_Squall! Please answer me!_" she yelled mentally "_I love you too! Please Squall!_" she stood from her seat as hot tears ran down her face. "Something's happening! We need to hurry, NOW!"

Johann and several of, their master, Gabriel Leonhart's servants came into the empty main hall, with a grim covered caldron. It had been years since he had seen his master use magic, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that this time would be different. The black haired man shook away the thoughts and started with his instructions.

"Master Leonhart wants you to keep watch near all exits and to the doors of this room" he stated. "The master thinks that the SeeDs will come and he does not wish for them to interfere with his-"

"Interfering with the return of my daughter" their master's voice interrupted. "Now go to your posts, they will be here soon" the servant's filed out leaving Gabriel and Johann alone in the hall. "Johann" he said getting the younger man's attention "Bring them here, but put an immobile spell on Squall" Johann nodded and quickly left. "_Soon, my daughter, you will be back with me_"

After talking with each other for a while, Laguna convinced Squall to rest. So he was lying on the single cot in their cell.

_Squall was standing in the Ragnarok directly across from his ebony haired angel. Her hair was still pulled back, but several strands had broken free, and her normally cheerful brown eyes were red from crying. It hurt him that she had cried._

"Rinoa_" he said. Her head shot up glancing from side to side before going back to staring at the floor. "_Angel_" his private nickname for her_

"Squall?_" she asked. He could hear the desperation in her voice._

"Rinoa, I love you. Remember that_" everything started fading around him. The blue eyed gunblade wielder heard her calling out to him, but it was no use._


	4. Chapter 4

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ2

Disclaimer: I don't own any character that I didn't come up with. It's all Square Enix.

Chapter Four

Squall's ice blue eyes slowly opened and saw the moomba staring directly at him.

"Feel better?" Laguna asked from a corner. The blue eyed warrior shrugged as soon as he sat up.

"What is it staring at me?" Squall asked referring to the moomba. The moomba squeaked 'Squall', which made him give Laguna a questioning gaze. The older man shrugged simply stating 'He didn't have a lot to do while he was asleep'. Squall chose not to read any further into that.

"I dreamt of her" he said quietly. Laguna stepped over to his son waiting for him to talk more. "She, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Kiros, and Ward were in the air ship" Squall looked up making eye contact with him. "I think they're coming for us"

"Right you are" came someone's response. Both men stood defensively eyeing the man called 'Johann'. He was outside of the cell with several servants with him, smiling wickedly. "It is time, young Leonhart" Johann extended his hand forward casting a spell towards the blue eyed warrior. It was strong and painful, it was a paralysis spell, he knew that for sure, and he could do nothing as he crumpled the ground unmoving, but aware of everything.

The Ragnarok landed outside of the sleepy village. The second the hatch opened everyone poured out.

"Alright, we need to find out where they have Squall and President Loire" Zell said taking charge "Irvine and Kiros, go look at the north part of the village. "Ward and Selphie, ask people about the disturbance. And finally, Quistis, Rinoa and I are going to search the south part. In thirty minutes we meet at Raine's grave" Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

_Thirty minutes later…_

They all were at Raine's grave, Zell and his party last to arrive.

"We didn't find anything" Irvine said as thunder cracked.

"All we found out is who called" Selphie said sadly "And they didn't even talk to us!"

"We know where he is" Quistis said. Rain stated falling on and all around them.

"Well what are ya waitin' for?" The cowboy gunslinger asked. Rinoa remained silent, but she directed everyone's gaze towards a large crumpled mansion in the distance.

"Oh Hyne!" Kiros shouted. "That's Gabriel's place!"

"Who's Gabriel?" Zell asked, breaking his silence. Kiros and Ward exchanged looks.

"No time, we must hurry!" and he and the larger man started running, followed closing by the rest.

Laguna and Squall were in the main hall again. Laguna was tied up and was almost dragged by two servants. Squall on the other hand was carried in. Laguna was getting worried about him, whatever spell Johann put on him had been ongoing for an hour or so.

"Welcome" Gabriel's voice came dripping venom.

"Follow me! I know where they are!" Rinoa shouted and lead the way through the old building.

Gabriel approached Squall first plucking out a few chestnut colored hairs.

"It's a shame really" The old man started "You'll never get to see you mother again" the wicked grin crept on his lips. Squall out of shear determination managed

"Bite… Me…" but was silenced with a blow to his face.

"This way!" she called again. "They're so close!" as if on cue lightning lightened the dark halls for merely a second.

Gabriel walked to the caldron dropping the hair in and motioned for the servants to bring Laguna over.

"Rinoa where are we going!?" Zell half-shouted. She glanced over her shoulder a moment.

"The main hall" she said "They're in the main hall"

Laguna struggled. He knew what was fixing to happen as the servant on his right made him hold out his arm over the caldron. With one swift cut on Gabriel's behalf, blood dropped into the mix.

"Strait this way!" Rinoa called over her shoulder. They ran a few more paces until they were completely blocked by nearly thirty men.

They could hear the battled taking place just outside the large doors. It made Gabriel laughs

"Sounds like you friends arrived" he said. He threw his hands up saying unfamiliar words. Laguna was thrown against the wall losing consciousness and the servants carelessly dropped Squall to the ground. The last thing Laguna saw before passing out was light, and then a woman that he would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ2

Disclaimer: I don't own any character that I didn't come up with. It's all Square Enix.

Chapter Five:

A woman stood near the caldron. She had long chestnut hair, cerulean eyes, and she wore a simple white sundress. Raine Loire did nothing for a moment but stare at her hands.

"Hello Raine" Gabriel said. She still studied her hands.

"What have you done" she said coldly. Gabriel was taken aback by that statement.

"What are you-" she cut him off. Glaring daggers at him

"You know what I'm talking about!" she shouted. "How could you!" he said nothing. "You beat my husband, and you-" she stopped short, her eyes growing wide. "My baby!" she shouted running to a lifeless Squall. Raine touched his cheek gently. He was cold, his skin was white, and his ice blue eyes stared lifelessly at her.

All of the men were dead. Now was the time to strike. The group made their way past the bodies taking no heed to them what-so-ever, frankly they didn't care. The wanted their friends, no family back. Finally they stood at the large doors. What awaited them, they didn't know, nor did the care.

"Are you ready?" Kiros asked everyone.

"Totally" said Selphie

"You betcha" Irvine joined

"Always" Zell added with a punch at the sky. Ward gestured, a yes.

"More than anything" Rinoa said and Angelo added his own bark.

"Ready you weapons" Kiros said. The different sounds filled the air, they were ready for whatever they were about to face. "Let's go!" and they opened the doors.

"Squall" she whispered closing his eyes and then glaring forcefully at her father. "Reverse it!" she shouted.

"There is no-" he started.

"Yes there is! There's always a way!" she stood. "What are you going to do with me now?" her voice dripping venom. "Are you going to do the same thing to me that you did to my son?"

"I would never-" she cut him off again

"'Do a thing like that?'" she finished distastefully "Guess what. You already did! You killed my son just like you killed me all those years ago!" her voice cracked. The servants came from around the caldron towards Raine. All she could do was stand her own ground, but all four men were easily twice her size. The when no hope was left, four shots rang out. Seconds later the servant fell to the ground dead.

"What's this!" Gabriel shouted angrily. He looked at the doors where Rinoa, and the others stood. Irvine lowered his gun.

"What did you do to him!" the normally cheerful brown eyed woman shouted. The old man cackled.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!" he shouted "JOHANN!" the jet black haired man appeared. "Kill all of them, except my daughter" Johann nodded.

"Don't Johann!" Raine shouted "As your cousin, your family, I'm begging you don't do it!" Johann simply laughed much like his master.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this" he said. He attacked them. Zell hit him with a kick and Selphie and Quistis hit him at the same time. And while everyone distracted Irvine started shooting openly at the man who caused this, Gabriel.

_Squall and Rinoa were walking along the sea hand in hand._

"_It's been forever since we've done something together" Rinoa said. He nodded and that made her giggle. "Words Squall, use words" she couldn't stop giggling._

"_Sorry" he said. Rinoa playfully whacked him_

"_Don't apologize!" she said between laughs._

"_Sorry" he shrugged. Rinoa laughed harder and hit him again._

"_Hey Squall" he turned his head towards her. "Do you think of the future?" she asked. Squall smiled a little to himself and stuck his hand in his pocket a minute._

"_All the time" he said._


	6. Chapter 6

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ2

Disclaimer: I don't own any character that I didn't come up with. It's all Square Enix.

Chapter Six:

Johann stopped attacking.

"What are you doing!" Gabriel shouted just as another light flashed. Everyone's eyes were drawn to a teenage boy next to Squall's body. A hood hid his face but something was familiar about him. He knelt next to Squall examining him.

"Who are you?" The old man shouted from behind. The teenager allowed some hair to fall out of the hood as he stood. A mixture of jet black and chestnut brown, Rinoa noted.

"I'm called Rinehart" he said "And I'm here to help" he pulled out the Lionheart gunblade and lunged at Gabriel.

"RENZOKUKEN" he shouted. It was executed with perfection that they had only seen Squall do. Raine smiled, she knew who it was but she couldn't tell them, they had to find out. Rinehart landed gracefully on to the floor, the next second Gabriel fell to his knees. He faced Rinoa and the others.

"Ready Johann?" he asked. Johann nodded. Yet another flash came and went, but Johann was standing directly the injured old man with his sword out. With one thrust he stabbed the man, killing him instantly. He smiled a satisfied smile saying;

"I'm free again Raine" He said disappearing. Raine smiled and went over to Squall's side again.

"Everything will be as it should be" Rinehart said. He began to press buttons on an arm consol.

"Wait! Will we meet you again?" Rinoa asked. He smiled a little.

"Sooner than you think" and with that, another flash of light, he was gone. Raine was touching Squall's cheek again. She looked up at Rinoa and smiled a sad smile as her body started disappearing.

"Take care of him" was the last thing she said. A final flash of light came and went and Raine was gone. Without a second thought Rinoa was kneeling by Squall. Some color was returning to his face along with body heat and a soft pulse.

"Rinoa he's bleeding" Irvine said calmly kneeling on his other side. "Sefie, got the bandages?" the gunslinger asked. The bubbly brunette ran right up to him with a kit and helped wrap the stab wound. Like Rinehart had said; Everything was how it was supposed to be.

He was surrounded by nothing. He didn't know what was going on and for some reason his body wouldn't let him open his eyes.

"_What's going on?_" he asked himself. "_I'm not dead, right?_" he didn't receive an answer, but he didn't think he was either. Suddenly he felt and warm hand on his cheek and someone whispered.

"_Time to go back darling_"

Rinoa walked happily down the familiar halls of the staff apartments. She passed several before stopping at one in particular and opening the door. Irvine and Selphie were watching late night movies on the television from the couch not paying her any mind.

"Hi guys" she said setting her purse down. Both of their heads turned to look at her. Selphie gave the usual huge smile and Irvine gave her a nod. "How is he today?"

"Fine. He's sleepin'" the cowboy answered. Rinoa nodded and walked to his door quietly opening it. Like Irvine had said; Squall was sleeping soundly on his bed. She closed the door behind her walking a few steps to the bed and sitting softly on the side. She smiled. It had been a little over a week since Squall was released from the infirmary for the stab wound. She ran her hands through his soft hair making him stir a little but not waking him, that is, until she gently kissed him. His eyes opened and seeing Rinoa he smiled a little.

"I didn't mean to wake you" Rinoa said. Squall sat up and grabbed something out of his drawer.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked softly.

"You just did" she smirked at her little joke but noted the serious look on his face. "What is it Squall?" Rinoa asked.

"This isn't what I planned for you" he said. She tilted her head a little. Squall took a deep breath and opened a small box. "Rinoa Heartilly, will you marry me?" Rinoa tackled him saying yes in between the kisses she was planting all over his face.

"Need. Air." He managed to get out. The ebony haired girl laughed and loosened her grip.

"Scoot" she said gently pushing him. He complied and they lay by each other.

"You know, two weeks you bragged about that dress, and I never got to see it" she laughed.

"No I guess you didn't, but you know Selphie will want to throw an engagement party" Rinoa knew that he had cringed slightly. "So, I guess you'll se it then" she added. They lay in silence for a long time, both staring at the ceiling.

"_Raine told me to watch over him_" she thought noticing he had fallen asleep. Rinoa smiled a little looking at his profile. "_Don't worry Raine, I intend to do just that_" she thought happily falling into a deep sleep by the one she loved.

THE END


End file.
